A Day in the Life of a Police Officer
by RayneJade
Summary: Ceras Victoria ponders on one not so usual day of her life as a police officer.


A/N: Greetings! And thank yu for showing interest in my story. I wrote this during a double period of English Class (i was uber bored!) so don't expect seriously perfected work or anything with a serious plot. This is basically a sweet, short little one-shot type thing so yeah, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Hellsing or any of it's characters. I own this fic, my ideas, and the flimsy pieces of foldersheet I used to write it on.

* * *

**A Day in the Life of a Police Officer**

Ceras Victoria sat quietly at a cozy circular table that was appropriately positioned near the corner of the tiny shop. Relaxing, enticing aromas of various coffee scents circulated lazily about the room, curling around her nose and drawing her further into euphoria of the senses. This respite was like heaven. Yes, a temporary heaven that she undeniably deserved for the previous day's work.

At approximately 4 a.m. the morning before, Ceras had been suddenly awoken by the screaming of her telephone as its cries rang out through the air. Panic coarsed through her body before she had time even to consider what the noise was and, in a fumbling rush to do something about the phone, had promptly fallen directly out of her queen sized bed. That had been the first troubling event of the day but at that time she had chosen to disregard it because the call was an emergency from one of her fellow officers.

As directed, Ceras instantly reported to the station as soon as she had concealed her white nightie beneath a thick black coat. Of course she had wanted to at least dress in something presentable before abandoning the comfort of her home, but the fact that the police station was at least 20 minutes away from her house made her quickly accept the possibility that she could acquire appropriate dress there. So she sped to her destination with bare regards to the speed limit signs that leaped out from the shadows like stealthy lions to pounce on her car and warn her of danger.

With a sharp pang of concern implanted deeply into her conscious, Ceras burst through the oak double doors that led to the station. She expected to encounter a critical scene, where blood littered the floor as casually as crushed pieces of white paper would, and other officers busily moved about analyzing or acquiring data about the crime. However, as the feamle stood with blond hair wildly tossed about, her fair cheeks flushed with adrenaline, and naught but a coat and a knee length white nightie covering her small frame, Ceras was accosted by the uncontrollable laughter of a group of policemen.

Her supposed colleagues from the nightshift explained through hearty bursts of laughter that they had been overcome with boredom while waiting for the early rays of light to creep in from the sun. So they had chosen to play a prank on her. Without even opening her mouth to ask, Ceras knew why they had chosen her even over the novice who had only arrived yesterday. The answer was too obvious for her liking as well as it was far too cliché. She was the only female currently present on the squad. And additionally, she was a blond with a face as adorable as any cherub. Asking them to take her seriously as a police officer was like calmly stroller over to a starving and vicious wolf then politely asking it to refrain from snatching your limbs in its fangs.

Silently vowing that she would eventually have her revenge, the blond returned to her abode and prepared for what a sixth sense seemed to reveal would be a tiring day. Although she returned to the station clad fully in a tidy and perfectly complete uniform, she may as well have been dressed in a clown's attire. By now the entire squad, no, the entire staff seemed to be cognizant of the earlier event. Laughter emerged from every corner to slap her sharply in the face. Even the female secretaries were void of all sympathy as they gleefully enjoyed their good laughs.

Ceras was, however, very strong given her appearance. Her mental strength gave her the ability to be callously unaffected by any mocking laughter hurled her way. Her physical strength was more noticeable by all, as it gave her the capacity to not only land a fist directly into her fellow officer's nose, but also proved able to contain enough force to knock him off of his chair and into unconsciousness. Instantly the edifice of laughter became a hall of fearful silence. If she could do it to one, she could do it to the other. And that was all it took to silence that problem.

But the peace lasted as temporarily as strawberry fondue in a crowd of depressed women. She had been fortunate enough to be assigned to a day at the office, completing records or making new ones. Initially she had been grateful for this but began to regret it as she noticed the novice police officer making his way with panicked celerity to her desk. She frowned as he approached but nonetheless offered her assistance.

The chestnut haired male stammered his issue, adjusting his thick rimmed glasses excessively as well as nervously as he did so. He had been having problems with an arrested man whom he was supposed to escort to a holding cell. However, this brute refused to comply with those demands and begn teasing this officer when he began to persist. Although the story was spoken in a different manner with different words, this was the conclusion that Ceras drew from it. In truth she could not blame the criminal. The police before her appeared to be quite the nerd, which was not a problem, but he aslo acted as such as made himself a pushover in the process.

Sighing aloud, Ceras rose and followed the glasses wearing male to the area where the arrested man sat. He did not appear to be the "brute" that had been previously described. This man was tall and thin with long hair that was darker than the spot of wicked, evil things that occupies a small portion of each human's own soul. He sat obediently, gazing up at Ceras with brick red eyes and an oddly placed, devious grin on his face.

"Greetings," he spoke with a deep, dark, yet viciously cheerful voice, "Police Woman."

Ceras was normally accustomed to being addressed, complimented, slandered, or even hit on by convicts. But this statement came as an utter surprise. At that instant she felt odd attraction towards this stranger. Yet she disregarded it and proceeded to interrogate him. Why was he arrested? Did he call a lawyer? Did he want his phone call? And finally, What was his name?

He gave a straight reply to only one question, playing with the handcuffs he had long broken out of while he did so. "Alucard."

And so began the remained of Ceras' extened, dramatic, chaotic day. She had enough authority to dismiss the miniscule crime to the community he had committed, although she paid hell for it. Her boss, the chief, would have only yelled at her if she had stopped there. But she proceeded to allow Alucard to run amok in the office, doing whatever he desired as long as he did not disturb her work. And so he went about obtaining the vengeance that she had vowed to claim. After a while he began to bother her, distracting her from her work and irritating her in the process. So she had chased him through the station, virtually turning the building upside down before being seized in his arms and dragged outside to a park, where he then tried to drown her in what he claimed was good humor.

Now as she sat basking in heavenly aromas, Alucard pleasantly sipped at his tea in his usual evil demeanor. "Pleasant day, isn't it, Police Woman?"

Ceras briefly pondered on the events leading up to this point then managed to smile. "Yes. It certainly is."

End!

* * *

A/N: ok that's the end! hope yu liked it! if yu did then review!! if yu didn't then still review neway!!!!


End file.
